


It's Bedtime

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, Charles Croydon walked to his coffin.





	It's Bedtime

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Glowering, Charles Croydon walked to his coffin. He tried not to remember viewing his wife burning at the stake earlier.   
Accused of witchcraft. The superstitious townspeople of Salem ended Sarah's life. He was going to end their lives. The coffin wasn't the same without Sarah. Burn in reality and dreams. 

 

THE END


End file.
